


Welcome Back

by Cucuxumusu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Arabic Culture, Doflamingo is a king, Granada, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Reencounter, Rought Sex, Smut, bottom kidd, poor Kidd, present for a friend, uke Kidd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucuxumusu/pseuds/Cucuxumusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidd returns home after a long travel around the world and its received by Doflamingo, king of an andalusian city, who has missed him a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piopio_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piopio_meme/gifts).



> Well, this is a short drabble for my dear beta who has moved to a new place and needs a bit of smut in her life to cheer up. Kisses and hugs PioPio, hope you like it.

There has been six years. Six years travelling the world, discovering new places and meeting new people to improve his business around the world, but at last, he was finally at home in his dear country, and Granada, the city of the hundred gardens, welcomed him with open arms. The sunny streets were full with crowds of people from different religions; there was the smell of exotic spices perfuming the air from the old bazar, the tea shops full of low desks and round chairs on every corner, and, around him, the huge palaces of the old Arabic royalty.

Kidd smiled feeling a little overwhelmed to be at home again after so long.

Slowly, he walked the old streets of white houses and paved floors, hearing people prepare for the Easters celebrations on next week, he spotted the cathedrals with their tall roofs, the thermal baths from the old Roman Empire, and, on top of the city, in plain sight for everyone to admire, the palace. The Alhambra was one of the wonders of the world, the proud jewel of the Spanish Caliphate.

And that’s exactly where Kidd was heading.

The governor of Granada wanted to see him, and Kidd couldn’t wait any longer either to walk on those known rooms. So, savoring every sensation from his home city, Kidd walked slowly under the killing sun of the Mediterranean, climbing the little mountain thought the big and beautiful garden on full blossom, and heading directly to the golden doors of the palace. There, the guards let him in without even word of alarm, and a nervous chamberlain quickly received him on the big hall and quickly guided the redhead through hallways fully decorated with Arabic motives and the beautiful and elegant architecture.

Finally, they reached the court of the lions, the beautiful courtyard decorated with hundred columns and transparent walls. There the chamberlain leaved him next to beautiful fountain in the hearth of the palace, and hurried away with a worried face and nervous glances around him.

Kidd then waited for his guest observing the peaceful place, and secretly being a little nervous himself.

Because it has been six years and things had changed a lot. He had changed a lot. The sea changed every man that dared sail on it, he had seen things no men was prepared to see, he have had to face problems he hadn’t been prepared to face. And for sure, the governor would have changed too after so many years, maybe he was married now, maybe he had forgotten him and their little adventure, and just wanted to welcome one of the cities greatest and most famous citizens. A very rich citizen now. Maybe this was stupid and Kidd was giving it too much importance, too much hope.

But he couldn’t help it, the man has been his first lover, he had been inexperienced, young, vulnerable; and a lot of that vulnerably still remained despite everything. That’s why when Kidd finally heard the footsteps approaching the great courtyard, he couldn’t help but hold his breathe in panic.

 _This definitely has been a bad idea_.

 The man behind him however was the same as always. Blond hair, tanned skin, the frown in his face and those intense and fascinating eyes that had driven Kidd mad when younger. Doflamingo, governor of Granada, was exactly the same as Kidd remembered. He was even wearing the fancy clothes covered with embroilments and gold laces, and the open shirts that showed his powerful chest and the hundred long collars of precious gems.

Kidd wanted then to smirk and greet him as usual, as if nothing had happened as if the blond man wasn’t killing him with his eyes, he wanted to sight relieved because the blond mas was still as stunning as before, as stunning as in his memories. Because no mattered the years, Kidd still loved him as the first day they had met.

However the young redhead could only take a breath and open his mouth to start his speech, before the other grabbed him by the white shirt he was wearing, and, without even saying a word of welcome to him, just smacked their lips together.

And Kidd groaned and felt his head spin right there for a hundred reasons: because Doflamingo still wanted him, because with the elder’s lips devouring his mouth not even giving him time to think, and with the other’s hands gripping him by the waist more tightly than needed, the blond man just answered all the questions Kidd had.

Doflamingo also loved him despite the long separation despite everything Kidd had done to him.

When they separated Kidd couldn’t help but smirk at him with the hugest grin he remembered ever having. Quickly he hugged the other by the neck, jumped to wrap his legs around the other’s waist, and kissed the older senseless groaning hungrily. Doflamingo instantly supported him without a problem, squeezing his tight ass between his fingers and turning on the hall directing them to one of his hundred rooms.

Kidd could only moan as the other answered the kiss just as hungrily and hard as him and squeezed him against his body even more, letting him know how aroused he was, how aroused they both were.

“At fucking last” was all Doflamingo said as he keep licking Kidd’s neck, making him shiver with the rough treatment and possessive behavior.

“Missed me old man?” Kidd couldn’t help tease slightly out of breathe as he felt again Doflamingo’s hands on his ass. Again. After six long years.

“Fuck you” was the only answer the blond gave him with a pissed tone as they finally entered one room and Doflamingo put Kidd down on the floor again and separated for a moment to close the door with a loud bang.

Kidd could only lick his lips proudly as Doflamingo finally turned and stopped to take over his new appearance with a hungry stare. His new exotic clothes from far lands, the scary scars covering his face and half his body, and his now longer hair that gave him that bad boy’s look. Kidd knew what his looks spoke about now, he had learned it in his travels as hundred women felt on his arms without him trying to flirt with them. He wasn’t a blushing child anymore; he didn’t felt like one too. 

That’s why, this time, he initiated things first by backing the other against one of the filigree covered walls, and recapturing the other’s lips with his in another mind-blowing kiss. Without waiting even a second, he also lowered one of his hands to the blond’s hard erection caressing it eagerly under the thin fabric of his clothes, and earning an instant hiss against his mouth from the older man. The redhead smirked again as Doflamingo then tried to grab his scarlet hair and tried to stop his advances way too quickly, as if he feared to spill on Kidd’s hand just too soon, as if he feared that Kidd could take away his control.

Yeah, the blond man hadn’t changed at all. He still wanted to be the one with the upper hand, he still wanted to make Kidd cry and scream on pleasure under him with every little touch of his. Kidd could see it in his eyes. The need to make Kidd _his_ again, to make him understand who he belonged too. The blond man needed the reassurance back after so long and Kidd still remembered those beautiful nights, the possessive touches and bite-marks, the hot and low encouragements in his ear as he ride to heaven…god, he had been masturbating with those memories for years, he himself needed that too.

Kidd laughed helplessly with his golden eyes sparking wickedly.

“I’m not a child anymore” he said smiling challenging to the other man still pulling at his hair “I won’t break so fast this time”

The other just raised an eyebrow at that comment and also smiled too with the big teeth shining over tanned skin.

“Who said I ever wanted to break you, little one?” said the other finally pushing him away of his body, grabbing fistful of Kidd’s shirt, and ripping it open until Kidd ended half naked before him.

Kidd walked backwards then smirking at the other eager glare roaming over his chest. But he could only stare in dead silence as the other quickly started undressing too before his eyes, revealing the tanned chest to the pale light of the day, and gifting him with one of the most perfect views on earth. Kidd felt his member harden just with the view in front of him and, for a moment, he felt like the blushing child again.

Doflamingo smirked before him while approaching him like a predator.

“Not a child anymore? Are you sure?” he said finally pushing Kidd to the thin low bed on the floor with more force than necessary.

Kidd felt on the soft bed and silk sheets frowning slightly pissed himself, but he didn’t complain in the least when the blond man instantly felt over him, looming over his body with his arms on both sides of Kidd’s face. Trapping the younger man under him. Doflamingo eyes were still hungry and incredible beautiful, but something dark also walked on its deeps this time.

Kidd felt his hearth beat faster with adrenaline and, for a moment, he just keep still and alert knowing the other and what could happen when he had this particular glare.

The older lowered his body even more then, until his lips were almost touching and they were berating each other scent, and then, slowly, Doflamingo lowered one hand and caressed Kidd side with firm fingers, over the scars, making Kidd tremble with the little caress as if he was truly a virgin.

“You left me for six years” said the blond man then seriously, watching him with something very similar to rage as his hand slid down his body with a strange delicacy, with a weird contrast “For six fucking years, and two fucking months, and without even telling me word, without writing me a fucking letter” said the other with hate on his voice.

Kidd was so painfully hard; he was so utterly fucked now that Doflamingo was pissed. Because yeah, he had disappeared without saying a word, because his business and friends had fucking needed him to do it, and because he knew that if he told Doflamingo he wouldn’t let him go.

“I-…” he started between raged breathes not daring to move yet.

“Shut. Up. Eustass Kidd” Doflamingo ordered as his hand finally reached Kidd’s groin and squeezed it hard between his fingers.

Kidd instantly arched on the mattress hissing in a mixture of pleasure and pain, frowning and digging his nails on the silk sheets under Doflamingo as the other wanted him.  Doflamingo then kissed him again, punishingly, biting his lips until they were red and tender, controlling the whole act and making his whole body tense with the whole roughness. Meanwhile his hands keep groping him, just as Kidd oh so liked; finally introducing his hand under the garments Kidd was wearing and exposing his impossibly hard dick to Doflamingo punishment.

Kidd whimpered for a bit of mercy.

“You are not leaving me again” Doflamingo finally said against Kidd’s arched throat while the redheaded man keep trying to grab at the other’s blond hair but keep falling by how short the other had it “If I have to chain you to me to keep you from running away, I will fucking do it”

Kidd moaned when the other finally stripped him naked under him and instantly grabbed for his ass possessively, making him rise his hips off the bed and leaving his pulsing cock needing for dear friction. Kidd was impossibly hard. He hadn’t been this hard in ages, a pissed Doffy always excited him for some wicked reason and now, the blond man was pissed beyond recognition.

When two fingers pressed inside him without the slightest consideration, making him squirm again with that mix of pleasure and pain, Kidd felt the start of an orgasm consume him. But as always, Doflamingo prevented him from climaxing by stopping moving and denying him the final friction, letting him fall on the mattress under him and devouring him with his eyes and soft caresses. Kidd panted on the sheets frowning and grinding his teeth while trying to control his body.

He wasn’t a child anymore, he couldn’t fall so easily.

Grabbing Doflamingo by the shoulders then he turned them on the bed until he was the one on top straddling the other hips. He was not going to lose, he would prove the other he has grown, and that he was worth all this. His intention has been to tease the other back, maybe suck Doflamingo’s gorgeous huge cock for a bit, and then go for it and fuck himself on the other as in his hundred fantasies, but then the blonds cock rubbed against his own hard one, and Kidd’s mind wandered somewhere else.

Shameless, Kidd started to rub himself over the others dick, spreading their precum together over their members, shaking with pure pleasure, biting his lips to contain his moans and opening his legs on the mattress looking for more friction. He was so fucking hard. It has been so long since he has done this kind of thing. Lowering one of his hands to his ass he even started to prepare himself with three fingers not wanting to delay this even more. Masturbating him as he has done for six years.

God, he wanted the other inside him again, opening him to the impossible, filling him full with that perfect cock he had.

Doflamingo just observed him with wonder in his eyes as Kidd also grabbed the blond’s dick with trembling fingers and started pumping it almost obsessively, licking his lips and closing his eyes as if imagining taking it in his mouth. Doflamingo’s eyes looked still pissed but Kidd could now see something else there, something warm and incredible hurt that looked at him as if he wasn’t believing what he was seeing.

Kidd groaned instantly and reached for the other’s face with a sudden guilt in his mind, forgetting intently the pleasure invading him, his hard erection or his needing hole. Doflamingo was more important than all that.

“I’m sorry” he said against the other’s lips with a serious voice with an apologetic look “I didn’t want to hurt you, but I…”

Doflamingo instantly kissed him cutting his sentence and turning him again on the bed clearly not wanting to listen to him. This time he laid Kidd face down on the mattress with his ass raised in the air just prepared to take him. Kidd knowing what was to come just gripped the sheets and opened his legs even more on the bed giving the other what he needed.

The blond man dug his fingers on his butt cheeks with fury, speeding him for his cock, and, without the slightest regret, he instantly filled the other with his dick as they both needed.

Kidd groaned on the bed as a known mix of pain and pleasure overwhelmed his nerves for the third time today. He instantly felt on the bed trying to relax as the other gave him the smallest moment to adapt before going out, and ramming back again. Hard and fast. Making Kidd moan this time helplessly and dig his nail on the sheets feeling his mind disappear under the waves of pleasure.

They both know Kidd wasn’t exactly well prepared, but this wasn’t only sex, Doflamingo was claiming him again as _his_ and also punishing him, making him suffer as he himself had suffered for these six years alone without knowing anything about Kidd. That’s why he had chosen this posture, not allowing Kidd to see his face, and making him kneel and raise his ass to receive him. Degrading him and turning him into a moaning and whimpering mess, and also making his body remember who his owner was.

But despite the humiliation, despite their strange obsessive relationship, Kidd decided to accept it all without complaining, he had earned it, he owed this to the blond man.

Yet, Kidd wasn’t a virgin either and soon, and with a well-known practice, the pain quickly turned into pleasure. Doflamingo quickly started hitting that sweet spot inside him and Kidd melted under him as he had done years ago. Moaning, begging and just whimpering for more. For the other to go faster, deeper, to make him _his_ again.

Doflamingo was huge, one of the biggest men Kidd has ever seen, and he was also good proportionated. Kidd felt himself incredible stretched, almost fucked silly with the other’s amazing dick going in and out of him. Because what might be a problem with any other man, became the most amazing experience with Doflamingo. The blond man knew how to move, how to use his size to his advantage, and before he knew it, Kidd was climaxing and spilling over the sheets without even needing to touch himself.

Doflamingo however keep fucking him, hard, without patience, almost trying to conquer Kidd with just this. The bed was rocking, Kidd couldn’t keep shut no matter how hard he tried, and Doflamingo just keep biting his back and marking him within his nails and teeth as he keep claiming his ownership.

When the blond came inside him, Kidd almost climaxed a second time by how fucking beautiful the blond sounded behind him, by how his body trembled inside him, how he even called his name in that possessive tone.

When the blond felt next to him on the mattress, Kidd just observed him intently not being able to move even a bot. Doflamingo was sweating, still wearing his pants and hundred collars and looking just gorgeous, but he also had an arm covering his face and he was looking almost defeated.

Kidd frowned slightly worried but said nothing and just raised a hand to caress the other chest with still trembling fingers. For a moment they just lay there, not talking, not moving, just Kidd slowly caressing the other and giving him his time to ask the question.

“Why did you do it?” Doflamingo finally asked with a tense tone and still without looking at him.

Kidd just sighted and rolled on the bed carefully choosing his words “I had too, the business was breaking down, my friends and family needed that economical support, and I needed to go find new business partners around the world” he explained quickly “And I didn’t tell you about it all because I know you will stop me”

Doflamingo quickly sat on the bed completely tense and turned to look at him again angrily, almost exasperate. As if he has been thinking about this for years and couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Of course I would have stopped you!” he said almost shouting in the little decorated room “I could have fucking help you with your damn business, don’t you know I’m rich” he said gesturing to the palace around them, to the expensive rugs, to the silk sheets and gold decoration.

Kidd rolled his eyes frustrated and also sat on the bed slightly pained after the rough sex session, but needing to explain himself. Because Kidd hadn’t wanted the money, and this has been another reason why he hadn’t told him about his travel. Kidd had needed to prove himself.

“Yeah…but I didn’t want your money” he said slowly, making Doflamingo frown with that dangerous stare again. Kidd squirmed on the bed hiding his new awakening erection. Damn the man and that look.

“Why. Not?” the blond asked in a deadly tone, not aware of Kidd’s problem, and clearly thinking of a darker scenario that the one actually happening.

“Because I wanted to become someone important by myself, not thanks of someone else help, I wanted to be at your same level, and don’t own anything to anyone” he finally said. He wanted a name to be proud of, to make others shut up. He wanted to stay by Doflamingo side and don’t feel out of place.

“You are stupid!” Doflamingo groaned passing his hands through his face in pure desperation and disbelieve “you don’t need that, idiot, who cares what other people think? You have left me for six years just for that?” He said with a huge vein appearing on his jaw and an even pissed look growing on his beautiful eyes.

Kidd just smirked and shrugged.

“Fuck you” the blond said with hate, trying to get out of the bed but now with a more relaxed body in Kidd’s opinion, as if he was silently relieved after his answer.

Kidd didn’t need the other to understand this. This was his own thing, his own battle, Doflamingo was marvelous, and Kidd just wanted to stay by his side. This had been the only way to achieve it. It has been six years, but he was finally backed to give the blond what he deserved, to stay forever by him.

 “With pleasure” he finally said, following the other out of the bed and grabbing him between his arms.

 


End file.
